Own Asiavision Song Contest 11
"In the Moment" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 35 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = A11 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi-final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }} Own Asiavision Song Contest 11, often referred to as OASC #11, is the 11th edition of Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Doha, Qatar, following country's victory in the 10th edition with the song "Paint" performed by Dana. This is the first time that Qatar hosted the contest. Thirty-five countries participated in the eleventh edition. The winner was Sri Lanka with the song "In the Moment" by We Are Twin which scored 175 points, winning by a margin of 39 points in front of Macau. The podium was completed by Japan, which finished on the third place. Qatar, the host country placed 22nd. Location For more details on the host country, see Qatar. 'Host City' }}Doha is the capital city and most populous city of the State of Qatar. Doha has a population of 1,351,000 in a city proper with the population close to 1.5 million. The city is located on the coast of the Persian Gulf in the east of the country. It is Qatar's fastest growing city, with over 50% of the nation's population living in Doha or its surrounding suburbs, and it is also the economic center of the country. In May 2015, Doha was officially recognized as one of the New7Wonders Cities together with Vigan, La Paz, Durban, Havana, Beirut, and Kuala Lumpur. 'Venue' Lusail Sports Arena is an indoor sports arena in Qatar. It has a capacity of 15,300. The arena was also built to host matches of the 2015 World Men's Handball Championship. It is rated with 3 GSAS Stars (Global Sustainability Assessment System) for its design. As per the initial plans, it was supposed to accommodate approx. 18.000 spectators, however, the will of the Qatar Olympic Committee, to create a venue that would primarily provide comfort to the visitors, led to the decision for more spacious seats transforming it into one of the most “spectator-friendly” venues in the world. Participating countries 'Semi-final' All the participating countries voted in the semi-final. 'Final' Twenty-four countries participated in the final, with all the participating countries eligible to vote. Other countries : Eligibility for potential participation in the Own Asiavision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active OABU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : The broadcaster unexpectedly announced country's withdrawal from the contest despite the fact that they were pre-qualified to the final. They stated lack of funds as the main reason. * : Country's broadcaster announced their withdrawal from current edition without a reason given. A return is likely in the 12th edition. * : JRTV stated that they are not sure yet if the country will keep participating. However, Jordan was not on the final list of participating countries. * : NTV didn't confirm their participation within deadline. Although the country was supposed to perform in the grand final, being pre-qualified, Nepal has decided to not participate. * : The country announced their withdrawal due to poor results and low interest. * : The head of delegation resigned due to political instability, which means that the country cannot take part. * : The broadcaster announced country's withdrawal due to the relegation of the head of the delegation. * : After boycotting China's return in the contest and after talks with the new head of delegation, a comeback was ruled out in the near future. See also *Own Americavision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OASC editions